Stupid Sexy Seaside Hill
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: My Seaside Hill fetish continues to grow as Waluigi and Bowser Jr. are forced to do a special favor for something they don't even know what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid Sexy Seaside Hill**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'm just gonna make stories revolve around Seaside Hill from now on. Because I honestly can't think of a better place. And the keyboard I'm using still sucks.

Disclaimer: Everything belong to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were in Seaside Hill as usual, wandering in the westernmost part as they heard a strange voice coming from one of the caverns nearby. Looking at each other and shrugging, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. dashed towards the cavern in the middle, seeing two sparkling yellow eyes staring back at them.

"Good morning to you... I see that you're doing nothing at themoment," The voice said with a chuckle, replying slyly, "How about you do a little favor... for me?"

Bowser Jr. folded his arms as he raised his right eye. "Yeah. Do something for a demon? Or something that we can't even handle the true form of? I rather not."

Waluigi stared oddly at Bowser Jr. 'I'm surprised. You're normally fine with this kind of stuff."

Bowser Jr. then punched Waluigi in the gut, chuckling nervously while Waluigi keeled over.

The voice from the caverns chuckled sinisterly, sounding like an evil, elderly lady. "Now, now... save your strength, you two... I need you to do something special..."

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. glanced at each other as they looked back at the cavern, asking in unison, "What is it that you want, oh strange voice?"

The voice continued chuckling as it begged, "Well... I just need some...special stuff..."

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were both freaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were in an area east of Seaside Hill, in an area filled with dense fog, tall dead trees surrounding them as the night sky made the fog more dense.

"This is stupid. Why are we going through this thick, fog infested swamp?" Bowser Jr. asked as he was annoyed by the fog. "I mean, this doesn't even seem interesting..."

Waluigi sighed as he placed his left hand on Bowser Jr.'s neck. "Because, we need to find the three emerald jewels needed to open the cavern in Seaside Hill."

"Do we even know where this swamp is?" Bowser Jr. asked, apparently oblivious to where this fog dense area was. "Seriously, do we?"

Waluigi slapped Bowser Jr. in the back of the head as he laughed heartily, rubbing his left eye as he replied snarkly, "Of course! It's two miles east of Seaside Hill. I know, because I was actually conscious, unlike you."

Bowser Jr. stared oddly at Waluigi, placing his hands on his scaly hips. "Are you implying that I blanked out?"

Waluigi gave Bowser Jr. a practically blank expression. "You were hit in the face. By a coconut."

Brief flashback to Seaside Hill, Waluigi stood next to a palm tree, watching as Bowser Jr. got knocked out unconscious by a thrown coconut from a red colored Dino Wrench, who laughed as Bowser Jr. fell down.

Bowser Jr. felt a cold chill going through his body as he turned pale in shame. "Damn, really? I'm more pathetic than I thought..."

"Yeah, well that's in the past. Let's find those jewels!" Waluigi stated as he pounded his fists together, wanting to get this stupid deed over with.


	3. Chapter 3

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. looked in every corner for the three jewels, but no luck. The two looked at each other as they sighed, shrugging and shaking their heads.

"It's not here." Waluigi commented as he shrugged. "Well, I guess we didn't try enough."

Bowser Jr. kicked Waluigi in the knees, knowing what Waluigi stated was obvious. "Well no duh, pinhead! Someone else must have taken them!" He rubbed his chin as he thought deeply. "But who?"

Toadette suddenly popped up in between Waluigi and Bowser Jr., startling them both. "Hiya, guys!"

Bowser Jr. flipped out, flailing his yellow arms as he ran around in a circle, screaming in horror, "Agh! It's a hideous pink blob of fat!"

Toadette gasped in shock as she slapped Bowser Jr., offended by his shout. "I'm not hideous, or fat!" She sniffled as she began crying loudly, waterfalls of tears gushing out from her eyes.

Waluigi slapped Bowser Jr. in the back of his head. "Way to go, Shell Butt. Insulting your girlfriend like that."

Bowser Jr. snarled at Waluigi, biting his left arm as he growled. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a humanoid mushroom stalker who's trying to get my balls to drop!" Suddenly, pink gumballs began falling out of Bowser Jr.'s spiky green shell.

Waluigi lowered his eyes as he stared at Bowser Jr. "You didn't have to be literal, gumnut."

Bowser Jr. continued groaning as he picked up his gumballs, chucking them into Toadette's mouth to shut her up. "Zip it, already! You're driving my wiener insane!"

Bowser Jr.'s shell started leaking juices from hot dogs, causing Waluigi to laugh as Bowser Jr. groaned, going back into his shell and cleaning it quick enough for the differences to not be known.

Toadette gulped down the gumballs, her crying stopping as Toadette swallowed the gumballs with delight, squirming with joy as she blushed, feeling aroused. "Oh, Junior... your balls are so sugary and sweet..."

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both slammed their palms into their faces as Toadette continued squirming with delight.

"So anyway, have you seen any jewels around here?" Waluigi asked as he motioned his arms forward.

Toadette titled her head as she placed her hands by her chest. "What kind of jewels?" She asked in a cute, high pitched voice.

Bowser Jr. opened his arms as he remarked, "Three green colored jewels. Not that hard to find."

Toadette glanced down at Bowser Jr.'s privates, gigling as she blushed again, putting her hands behind her back. "Why, Junior... I didn't know you were envy down there..."

Bowser Jr. gawked as his eyes widened in disgust, with Waluigi shaking his head.

"Look, Toadette, can you stop being a dumbass and help us?" Waluigi asked

Toadette gasped again as she got angered, her arms behind her sides. "My butt is not dumb! Take that back!" She screamed as she rammed Waluigi in the face with her butt, nailing him down.

Waluigi groaned weakly as his tall legs were in the air, with Bowser Jr. chuckling to himself as he folded his arms, approaching Toadette. "Look, Toadette, all we ask for are the jewels..."

Toadette rolled right up to Bowser Jr., rubbing his private area as she continued blushing. "Why need jewels when you already have some, Junior Sunior?"

"Will you stop playing with my fucking penis already?" Bowser Jr. snapped as he pushed Toadette off of him, dusting himself off. "For the love of Arceus, you can't even see my penis!"

Toadette winked as she nudged Bowser Jr. "That's not if I tried..."

Waluigi groaned as he rubbed his head, telling Bowser Jr. and Toadette, "Look, we don't have time to waste. The clock just got set back, and it's going to get colder and darker-"

Suddenly, the fog got stronger, causing Waluigi's vision of Bowser Jr. and Toadette to disappear. Waluigi gawked as he stood up, running towards the north when he bumped into a huge tree, falling on his back, his legs in the air again. Waluigi groaned as he was unable to sense anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Bowser Jr. returned to the westernmost point of Seaside Hill towards the caverns, this time with Toadette instead of Waluigi. Bowser Jr. dropped the three bright emerald jewels in front of the caverns, folding his arm as he tapped his right foot impatiently.

"Well, we got the jewels. Now what?" Bowser Jr. asked, demanding an answer.

The voice from before who told Bowser Jr. to do the errand simply chuckled, replying in a voice that sounded like an elderly woman, "Why, thanks for the jewels... they're just what I need for... to do this!"

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. and Toadette were trapped in a cage, red bars surrounding them. Bowser Jr. tried to bite them, but was unsuccessful as Toadette started crying again. Out of the cavern was Petey Piranha, who laughed triumphally.

"Petey! I should have figured it would be you..." Bowser Jr. stated as he growled, trying to break his way through the bars, "Why did you send us to get those jewels?"

Petey laughed, putting his right leaf over his mouth as he replied while snatching up the jewels, "Because I needed some extra cash on me to get some jelly filled donuts, and I figured that you and Waluigi would not be doing anything." He then looked around, scratching his head in confusion. "Speaking of which, where is Waluigi?"

Back in the fog dense area, Waluigi screamed as he continued to bump into trees, unable to find the exit, forever alone.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to give that voice one jewel it'll regret," Waluigi grumbled to himself as he continued falling on the ground after every collision, his legs going into the air every time. "Curse you, voice!"

**THE END**


End file.
